


Fallout Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Smut, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will be filled with imagines/oneshots/fics I write for different Fallout 4 characters! Enjoy. I am also always taking requests
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Cait/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Curie/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout), John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I am always taking requests!


	2. Losing Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon blows up on the woman he has learned to love after she lets Arthur Maxson walk all over her again. Both finally realize the feelings that have been getting pushed to the side for months since wondering together. All it took was the cool spy guy losing his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fallout/Video Game imagine! I am so sorry if this is trash!

Charmer stands there with her head down as she gets her hide tanned by Arthur Maxson, a guy that Deacon wishes he was swole enough to punch in the face. She messed up a mission again, another one involving synths. Every mission she “accidently messes up” involves getting rid of synths, mostly innocent synths. Everytime she gets one of these missions, she grabs Deacon and has him help her save them, giving Deacon some hope that she isn’t completely gone to the Brotherhood. Normally she can get away with it, they don’t send people to double check the location, but they seem to have noticed a pattern with her. 

She looks up at Maxson with a barely quivering lip, her eyes hard as she tries to will her unleash tears down. “If you don’t appreciate what I do for the Brotherhood, I will take my assistance somewhere else.”

Deacon does a very child-like laugh at him, one of those “ha-ha!”. He was going to bend forward and bob his head while wiggling his finger at the Elder but decided against it. But he wishes he had as soon as Maxon laughs, a full belly laugh while looking at Charmer like she was a little girl who is being bratty. 

“I could shoot you in the heart and you would still come crawling back.” The leader raises his eyebrow, as if to say ‘tell me I’m wrong’.

Charmer looks away, she knows he’s right, Maxson is always right. She does come back, she crawls on her hands and knees back to this goddamn blimp. Maybe it was because they seem like the only ones that might be able to get Shaun back, maybe it was because Maxson makes the mask of General, Charmer, every other fucking title she has, fall off of her. She gets a break from being the one to lead the way and take the weight of everything, that all falls to him when she is with the Brotherhood. But she can’t help saving the synths or non-feral ghouls she is sent to take care of. 

She is not made of steel, she is made of blood, guts, and care. This woman out of time was made with a heart that bleeds too much for her own good, yet she is letting it bleed at the feet of a man who has a whole group of people that don’t care if you feel. If you were not developed in the warm womb of a mother, loving or not, you are not to be alive. This isn’t what The Charmer stands for, Deacon always jokes about that when they go on the “Cleansing The Commonwealth” missions. He’s right, she is acting like someone she isn’t for the Brotherhood, but they may be her only real chance, right?

Charmer looks back at Maxon as tears shamefully leaks from her eyes, “we will be leaving now. Have a wonderful day, Elder.”

“You as well, Initiate.” 

The smirk on his face has Deacon talking in his own head again. ‘I'm swole enough. I can do it, he can’t hurt me too bad. Charmer would stop him before he killed me, right?’. The spy glares at the Elder through his glasses as he turns to follow Charmer out of the blimp. He can tell she is holding back so much as her shoulders shake with her breathing, he wishes he knew how to comfort her. Deacon wishes he wasn’t so emotionally unavailable for her. But he is glad to say that he is slowly learning to embrace and show true feelings and care again, all because of her, all because of Charmer. 

It's quiet as they travel through the familiar path to Diamond City, where Deacon is sure they will then head off to Sanctuary after the night. They both quietly greet Nat as they pass by, who even for a little girl can tell that Blue is having a bad day. The moment they are in HomePlate, she throws her backpack and other items down by the door. Almost like a robot she heads to her bed, not even stopping to change her clothing. Deacon sighs as he watches her, getting in her bag to get her comfortable clothing. He knows she needs a moment to gather herself before talking to him, which he is okay with. The spy needs his own moment, just so his calm spy guy persona doesn’t crack while talking to her. 

Deacon hears her sniffles dying down, meaning she has gotten over what has happened. Charmer has always been quick to get over spilled milk, especially when this is the fifth time the milk has spilled. He grabs her comfy clothing and heads up the stairs, standing at the stairs while looking at her. She knows he's there, she just doesn’t want to talk, but she lets him know she hears him by turning towards him slightly.

“I.. Uh figured that you would want to get dressed in more comfortable and not… slightly bloody clothes.” 

Deacon counts it a win when he sees her laugh slightly before she moves to sit up on the bed, looking at him. Charmer nods her head slightly before standing off the bed and walking over to him to take the clothing. His heart, which he often hides, breaks as he sees her eyes are red and puffy. As she gets within arms length of him, Deacon reaches to grab her arm gently and pull her close to him. He’s not a hugger, but this woman brings his true loving nature. Her arms wrap around him and he wraps his own around her, they stand there hugging for a moment.

“Thank you, Dee.” Charmer pulls away slightly smiling.

“No problem, Boss.” They stand there in silence while looking at each other, Deacon looks away and clears his throat. “Now off you go to wash up, I can smell the guts in your hair.”

Charmer glares at him before walking down the stairs to the bathroom little covered corner they made. Deacon lets out a little breath that he was holding once he heard the rusty pipes rattle awake. He lays on her bed, feeling the past warmth of her own body, closing his eyes as he hears her humming in the shower. 

‘You are such a coward.’ Ah there it is, his inner voice that tells him he is an idiot for something.

“I’m not a coward, I just want to keep The Death Bunnies together.”

Joking and lying even to get out of an uncomfortable talk with himself, all he knows how to do. Use humor and lies to get past everything, always works. Yet even Deacon is wondering how long he can lie about his true feelings for the big deal in the Commonwealth. How would he even confess to her, she is the one every one in the Commonwealth holds in high esteem and looks to when they need help. He is basically a no one to people in the Commonwealth. Besides, Deacon is convinced that the reason she always goes back to the Brotherhood of Steel is because she is in love with Arthur Maxson. How can he compete with that dude! Sure morals are important but Arthur Maxson is an actual leader, he’s handsome, HE’S SWOLE! Not to mention, he’s not a liar, he’s young, he doesn’t hide who he is. He’s everything Deacon isn’t, he’s everything Charmer should want and need.

“Deecz?” Charmer speaks softly as she notices he is spaced out.

Deacon flings up, “I’m up!”

She laughs while crawling onto the dingy mattress, going to the other side to sit closest to the wall. She looks at him with a sad smile, she knows he is going to try and get her to talk. Deacon rests his back against the headboard while looking back at her, thinking about many things; should he confess, should he tell her what he truly thinks, should he lie and joke till they go to bed, shou-

“You doing alright, Charm?” His own voice breaks his train of thought.

Charmer sighs while looking at her hands. “I mean, yeah, but no. It hurts that he said that, that I would come crawling back to him even if he shot me in the heart. I know he is just angry, I just have to give him time before I head back.”

“Wait, you are going back to help them?”

“Well yeah, I do need their help.”

“You need their help? Do they help you in a way that I- we can’t help you?”

“Deacon, let’s be honest, they are the only ones equipped with stuff to really help me.”

“That’s bullshit. We can do just as much as they can.” Charmer gives him a ‘really’ look. “It’s true! We have the means to do it, we ACTUALLY want to help you. Do you really think the Brotherhood wants to help you? This is all part of their game! You are just a pawn to help them.”

“That’s not true. They want to help me find my son! They just have things that are important that need taken care of before we can do it.”

“Their bullshit is more important to you than finding your son?” Deacon is standing now, pacing as he tries, key word tries, to keep his cool. 

“How dare you say that!” 

“Well, you are making it seem like going around killing ghouls and synths is more important than your FUCKING SON!” There it goes. “You are just a puppet to the Brotherhood. WAKE UP!”

She stares at him with purse lips, tears stubbornly falling down her face as her chin shakes slightly. Deacon feels his anger disappear as he looks at her, his heart dropping as he realizes that she was truly hurt by his words. He looks down sighing as he sits beside her again, taking off his sunglasses to rub his face. Sure, he feels bad but he had to say it to her because she needs to realize what is happening. She is a pawn to them, they don’t give a damn about her or her child. It may seem like the Railroad also doesn't give a damn, but that isn’t true. They all have expressed their desire to help and their sympathy for her. He, Deacon, wants to help her so badly. Damn if Desdemona’s first concern isn’t helping Charmer, it’s his first concern. 

“I.. Fuck, I didn’t mean to be rude like that.” Deacon turns his head to the side and looks at her. “That wasn’t very cool spy guy of me.” Charmer doesn’t laugh or even smile, “but if I didn’t say it, no one would. It’s the truth, Charm, you are just being used by the Brotherhood, by Maxson. They don’t care about your needs, about finding Shaun. They only care about what gets their message known and getting rid of those who don’t agree.”

“And the Railroad cares about only helping me?” Deacon is quiet, making Charmer scoff. “That’s what I thought. You guys care just about your own plan just like the Brotherhood, neither want to actually help me. You all just have found someone so desperate and determined to do the dirty hard work for you. I’m a pawn in both the Railroad and Brotherhood’s game.”

“That isn’t true… I want to help you find your son, that is all I want. Sure, we have stuff at the Railroad that needs done, but the most important to me is helping you.” He sighs while tucking his chin against his chest. 

“Charmer, ever since you helped me feel like I didn’t have to hide who I truly am, I have only cared about you and helping you. You have made me realize that I don’t have to always run away, I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not. When I am with you, I can be _me_. Do you know how many people I feel safe being  _ me _ around? One, only one. I know what you are thinking; ‘Deacon being serious?’ or maybe ‘Oh what a liar!’. But I promise, I am being 500% serious. That’s right, 500%.” Gods be it, he can not stop his voice from shaking as he spills everything.

Charmer is staring at him, a small smile on her face. She can always tell when Deacon is telling the truth. His voice always shakes as if sharing something about himself will lead to an argument. She has never told him that cause she knows he will do anything to mask it or he will just run from the bond they have formed. 

“You care about me?”

Deacon’s eyes widen as he realizes the weight her question has, should he let it all out now? Does he really want to risk losing this one person he can trust after so long? Can he let another person in like he let Barbara in? What if she doesn’t return his feelings, what if she IS in love with Arthur Maxson? Hell, he knows many of the people she runs around with, have feelings for her. MacCready, Hancock, Preston, Danse, Cait, Piper, hell even Curie has spoken about her “interest in relations with (Y/N)”. A pathological liar who didn’t even really know who he was till he met her is sure to be the last person on the list of people she will be with. ‘Say yes, just say it. This is our chance, maybe our own chance to find real happiness once more.’ 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Talking to his own inner voice out loud prompts Charmer to look at him oddly. Deacon sighs for what seems like the 100th time in this single conversation. “Yes, (Y/N), I do care about you. More than I would like to admit, it’s crazy how much I care… It scares me, if I’m being oh so honest.”

“I care about you alot as well, Deecs.” Charmer reaches over and grabs his hand, gently squeezing.

Deacon looks at her with soft eyes as he leans over, both moving their faces closer to each other. They stop as their noses touch, both glancing at each other’s lips before glancing at each other’s eyes again. Both want to make the move, want to have the feeling of someone’s lips after so long on theirs once more. Deacon feels the urge to say three words, three BIG ASS WORDS. It’s itching his throat as he stares into her shining eyes, what’s the worst that can happen? ‘She can reject you for moving too fast’. Deecs resists the urge to scold himself, not wanting her to take it as him scolding her for… Nothing?

“I love you,” before either can process that he really just said that, Deacon pulls Charmer into a chaste, delicate kiss. 

His hands are cradling the sides of her face as her own rest on his chest, both losing each other into the kiss. Both of their eyes are closed as they move together slowly, slowing breathing each other in. Soon, too soon if you ask both of them, they pull away but neither open their eyes. They both are still basking in the happiness, the comfort, the safety of the other. As they slowly open their eyes both look at each other and laugh softly while resting their foreheads against each other.

“I love you too.”


	3. Only Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon doesn't love Charmer, even going as far as to list reasons on why he can't possibly love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I am not sorry! Enjoy

An argument, that is what started the two to travel in a sour mood. Their arguments normally start the same way every time, Deacon not wanting to share his true feelings about something. He told Charmer about his past and she supported him, it shocked him. Along their travels, Deacon has grown feelings for Charmer but he is scared. The thing is, Charmer has grown feelings for Deacon as well, yet she doesn’t hide from it. She has done everything to let him know she cares for him on an intimate level, yet he just jokes about something and starts to walk ahead of her. He will always glance at her after it happens and it feels like a Deathclaw punched his stomach when he sees the hurt expression on her face. Deacon vowed to himself that one day he will tell her, one day he will not be such a coward to give her his whole heart. Well, he is sure his whole heart belongs to her already, but she just doesn't know yet.

Charmer doesn’t like going to bed angry, she never wants to go to bed when they are still in sour moods. Nothing really gets solved when you go to bed angry, you always wake up in an angry mood again. But with the day that they had, it seems to Deacon that she doesn’t care. They argued, they had a failed safehouse mission, she had to do more stuff for the Brotherhood(which she hates). Normally she sasses people along the way, but she was just quiet and focused on the jobs only. It wore Deacon down as well, and he feels like he should apologize first but it feels weird… 

Deacon lies down on his sleeping bag after finishing his cigarette beside the slightly open window, which he closed after. Charmer’s back is towards him as she lies in her own sleeping bag, her stuttering shoulder with every breath she takes tells Deacon that she is trying not to cry. He just sighs while looking at her back, wishing he would let the words bottled in his throat out. Deciding that hoping for something that isn’t likely to happen, Deacon closes his eyes while getting more comfortable, as comfortable as he can in a sleeping bag. 

“I love you,” Charmer’s voice is raspy as she croaks out the words.

“Well, I don’t love you,” it hurts to say. 

Deacon opens his eyes and sighs quietly, ”because if I loved you, then I would notice how you bite the inside of your cheek when you’re nervous. And how you bite your thumb when you’re concentrating. And how you always, always, put pepper on first, then salt. If I loved you I would know that you hate dancing, which makes sense because if I loved you I would know that you’re a terrible dancer. I would know that you can’t look in a mirror for too long because you have your father's eyes, and those eyes remind you of him leaving. I would know that the reason you don’t drink isn’t just because you hate the taste of whiskey. I would know that the ocean was your safe haven, your escape. But I don’t love you.”

His breathing picks up as he rolls to his side, seeing her looking at him already with tears in her own. 

Deacon’s lips tremble as the words he just said hit him, “but maybe I do. I do and it scares the living shit out of me.”

Charmer lets out a soft sob that is muffled by her ragged pillow, her eyes leaking as she stares at him through squinted eyes. Deacon’s own eyes allow hot tears to fall down as he looks into her shiny eyes. Both don’t talk, how can you talk when feelings are clogging your throat. You can’t, you can only feel, and that is what these two are doing. They just feel the love that has been being pushed away for months.


End file.
